Your Not Me
by Yaminisu
Summary: Yugi is the son of uptight Pharaoh Atemu who is always pressuring Yugi. When Yugi runs away from the palace he meets Yami...and falls for him. YYxY, swearing and Yugi's OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Warning: Swearing, and Yugi's acting like a spoiled brat and a smartass...but it makes for an interesting story. This chapter will be kind of long, because it sets the groundwork for the entire story. This story will contain Yaoi, but there isn't any in this chapter...maybe it'll begin next chapter.

Yugi starred idly out the window, how he wished he could be anywhere but stuck inside studying. Unfortunately no matter how much Yugi HATED reading about every official decision that had been made in Khemet since Narmer had united two lands, his father insisted that Yugi study 'so when he's Pharaoh himself he'll have a wealth of knowledge to draw upon to help him make the correct decisions.' A knock on the door drew Yugi out of his stupor.

"You may enter." Yugi said. A young servant entered his room and bowed.

"Prince Yugi, the Pharaoh requests your presence in the throne room." The servant said.

"Very well, I'm on my way." Yugi said as he got up from his seat and headed towards the throne room. His father was a lot of things, but patient wasn't one of them. It wouldn't have surprised Yugi at all if the servant he had sent to get him had sprinted all the way to his room in order to get him.

Yugi walked into the throne room and bowed, "You wished to see me father." He said.

"Yes, I did. First, I have the ambassador from Nubia that is due to arrive at any time, I would like you to observe the meeting and following that there are some things that I would like to discuss with you." Pharaoh Atemu said.

'Oh just great. That's exactly what I want to do with the rest of my day.' Yugi thought and before he could respond his father spoke up.

"I do not appreciate your attitude Yugi. You are sixteen summers old for Ra's sake. It is time you begin to take your role as the heir to the throne seriously. I was crowned Pharaoh myself before I was seventeen summers old." Atemu stated rather irritated.

"Would you please stop reading my mind father, its getting..." Yugi started.

"I don't care how annoying you find it, you're going to deal with it just like everything else you need to. When I was your age I was forced to deal with it." Atemu said.

"I'm not you." Yugi yelled.

Atemu glared at Yugi, before saying, "I know very well that you're not me. But that doesn't change the fact that I want you to be ready for when you have to take the throne yourself."

"Oh, yes that's why you keep me couped up indoors reading about decisions dead guys made 200 years ago regarding taxes, or stuck in the throne room listening to you and your council go on and on about nonsense, instead of letting me have a life like a normal person." Yugi said angrily.

"You aren't a normal person. You are the crown Prince of Khemet and it's about time you accept that." Atemu snapped.

"Well maybe I don't want to be the Prince." Yugi snapped. Atemu glared harshly at Yugi but said nothing. Atemu had never laid a hand on Yugi but by the look he was giving Yugi at the moment you could clearly see he was tempted to do just that.

A knock on the door interrupted the glaring contest between father and son.

"Enter" Atemu stated.

A palace guard entered and bowed, "My Pharaoh, the ambassador from Nubia has just reached the palace gates." The guard said.

"Very well." Atemu stated.

The guard straightened up and left the room. Yugi began to walk towards the door that the guard had just exited.

"Where in Ra's name do you think you're going?" Atemu snapped.

"Anywhere but here." Yugi said as he began to push the door open.

"Yugi, you get your ass back here ri..." The Pharaoh began only to be caught off when Yugi closed the large stone door. He knew that he'd be in serious trouble later, but at the moment he just didn't care. 'I think that it's about time I do something fun for a change.' Yugi thought.

Yugi walked back to his room and locked the door. He took off all his gold jewelry and changed from his fine tunic into a cotton wrap that he'd gotten from the servant's quarters. Once he was dressed he went out to his balcony and began his careful descent to the ground before sprinting across the courtyard to the palace wall. Yugi knew from experience that hidden behind a clump of bushes was a hole in the wall. Once Yugi had located it, he crawled through it and then ran into the bustling market place. Yugi began to look from stall in fascination, he hadn't been outside the palace walls in his entire life.

Atemu was pissed, no he was beyond pissed. 'How dare Yugi do that?' Atemu thought as he stalked out of the throne room to go and deal with his son. He had told the ambassador of Nubia that he had a family problem he needed to deal with, and once he got that sorted out they would get down to business. The ambassador understood, he had two kids of his own. Atemu walked up to Yugi's room.

Yugi walked deeper into the market place. When he saw a group of teenagers playing a game of Senet. Intrigued Yugi went over to watch the game. "And you win again Yami. What is this your tenth game in a row?" a blond boy asked what looked like a teenage version of Yugi's father.

Yami just laughed, "Jou, this is my twelfth game I've won today, but who's counting?" Jou just shook his head and Yami turned his attention to the crowd that had gathered around him and his friends, "So who else wants to challenge me?" Yami said with a challenging smirk.

"I'll play against you." Yugi spoke up, after all he was pretty good at Senet, though his father still managed to smoke him whenever they played.

"Well," Yami said, "take a seat and make your first move."

Atemu pounded on Yugi's door. "Yugi open this Ra forsaken door this instant." Atemu yelled. He waited for a second, but after receiving no response he said, "Yugi you have five seconds to open this door before I blow it off it's hinges." Atemu waited as he counted calmly to five in his mind. 'Yugi you are in so much trouble once I get my hands on you.' Atemu thought before finally saying, "fine you want to ignore me I'll knock this door down and when I do you'll wish you had never been born." Atemu said as his millennium puzzle glowed brightly releasing a powerful pulse of magic that blew the door right off it's hinges.

Yugi looked at the board, Yami had him pretty much cornered. 'There has to be something I can do.' Yugi thought.

After waiting about ten minutes for Yugi to make a move Yami said, "Well are you going to make a move sometime today or are you going to forfeit?"

Yugi looked up at Yami and said defiantly, "I never forfeit Yami."

Yami smirked before saying, "Well make your move then so I can finish you off." Yugi stuck out his tongue and made his move, only to make Yami smirk triumphantly ads he made a quick move ending the game. "Looks like I win." Yami said, which made the crowd around them cheer. Yami stood up and held out his hand to Yugi who took it. "That was a good game, you almost had me a couple of times there." Yami said with a smile, Yugi found himself thinking that he had a nice smile.

"Thanks Yami I had a lot of fun. We should play again sometime." Yugi said.

Yami smiled, "I'd like that." Yugi turned to walk away, but Yami stopped him, "I'm sick of playing Senet why don't you come hang out with me Jou, Malik and Ryou."

Yugi grinned 'Sweet, I get to spend more time with this hot...wait a second where the hell did that thought come from? Oh well, doesn't really matter...especially since it's true.' Yugi thought before saying, "Sure, that sounds like fun."

Yami began to walk away with Yugi following him, "Say, I never caught your name."

"It's Yugi."

"Well Yugi, its a pleasure to meet you."

Atemu stormed into Yugi's room once the dust had settled, "Yugi get your ass over here right now. I don't have time for..." Atemu started only to stop when he saw Yugi's clothes and gold jewelry sitting on his bed. Atemu quickly walked to the bath house and threw open the door without even knocking and froze when he saw that his son was not there. Atemu closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath. His son was missing. He quickly stormed out of the room and once in the throne room yelled, "Seth, Mahado get your asses over here right now." Needless to say Mahado and Seth sprinted into the throne room as though the Winged Dragon of Ra itself was on their tails.

"What can we do for you Pharaoh?" they asked in unison as they bowed.

"Mahado I want you to organize a group of soldiers to head into the city, Seth I need you to inform the ambassador that I will talk with him tomorrow and then meet me in the courtyard, we're going into the market place." Atemu said.

"Might I ask why my Pharaoh?" Seth asked.

Atemu glared at him, "We are going into the market place to find my son." After hearing that Mahado and Seth sprinted out of the throne room to complete their tasks, knowing that Atemu would want everything done and them ready to leave in five to ten minutes.

Yugi, Yami and the rest of Yami's friend's made their way into the center of town. It was pretty crowded, apparently more so than usual because Jou commented about how he'd never seen so many people there at one time. Yami walked up to a man in the crowd and asked, "What's going on? Why are there so many people here?"

The man looked at him for a second before saying, "the Pharaoh's coming here, rumor has it he's got something urgent that he needs to tell us."

"Oh, well then I guess we'll stay here and see what he has to say." Yami said to his friends, all of whom except Yugi nodded in agreement.

"Umm, Yami I actually should be getting home, my father will be..." Yugi started only to have Yami cut him off.

"I highly doubt that your father will have a problem with you staying to listen to the Great Pharaoh give a speech from town square." Yami said. Yugi nodded, there was no way he could get out of the crowd, especially since he could see his father riding into the square followed by two priests and a number of guards. 'Great, just great. The gods must really hate me or something.' Yugi thought as he bowed down along with the rest of the citizens.

Atemu rode the rest to the center of town square and face the huge crowd that had amassed. He knew that Yugi was in the city and that as soon as this speech was made every citizen in Memphis would be looking for him. "Citizen's of Khemet, I come here seeking your assistance. My beloved son is missing and I have reason to believe that he is here in the city. If anyone at all has any information that would help me to locate him, I would be eternally grateful." Atemu said.

"What's he look like?" A random voice from the crowd shouted.

"My son has tri-color hair much like my own and he's slightly shorter than me." Atemu replied.

There was some murmuring through the crowd before someone shouted, "there's the prince, grab him." Atemu watched as two boy's matching his description were dragged to the front of the crowd and tossed in front of the platform Atemu was standing on. Atemu walked off the platform as one the boys rose to his feet, keeping his head bowed. Atemu ignored him and instead stood in front of the boy who had yet to stand up. /You are in serious trouble young man./ Atemu said telepathically. Yugi looked up from his spot on the ground. Yugi could see that his father was extremely angry and the only reason he wasn't getting the lecture of his life was because they were in public. Yugi got to his feet, deciding that he didn't want to press his luck any further. Atemu firmly grabbed a hold of Yugi's arm and led him over to his horse Yugi climbed on and Atemu did the same. "Thank you all for your assistance in the safe return of my son." Atemu said before riding back to the palace.

Once they had returned to the palace Yugi and Atemu dismounted and walk back inside. Yugi walked straight to his room, hardly even pausing to look at his door. Atemu followed straight behind him. Yugi sat down on his bed and watched as his father fixed the door, before turning his attention back to Yugi.

"Father you must understand I-I just wanted to..." Yugi began only to stop when Atemu's hand connected with Yugi's cheek.

"How dare you! You have no idea of the danger you had put yourself in, in fact if there had been any turmoil at all in the country I probably would have found you dead. But you don't care about how worried I was about you, or how angry I was when you deliberately disobeyed me, all you were concerned with was having fun. Well let me say this, I hope that you had a lot of FUN, because you won't be having and fun at all for the next month. You are confined to your room, and so help me Yugi if you try to pull this stunt again you'll wish you'd never been born." And with that being said Atemu stalked out of the room closing Yugi's door firmly behind him.

Yugi sat on his bed, his hand on his stinging cheek. After a few minutes Yugi got up and walked towards his balcony, only to find that he couldn't walk out onto it. "Argh, this is so unfair." Yugi yelled. He looked up at the sky and shouted, "Why do you hate me so much? What did I ever do to all of you? I just wanted to have some fun and you couldn't even let me have that." Yugi said as a tear slid down his cheek. Before going and laying back down on his bed.

Atemu had gone back to his own room with the hopes of calming down. 'Yugi has no idea the danger he put himself in today. Then again, I didn't either when I was younger, unfortunately I learned my lesson the hard way.' Atemu thought as he remembered his own trip out of the palace. One that had nearly cost him his life.

-Flashback-

Atemu and his cousin Seth had just snuck out of the palace. Neither of them had been outside the palace walls in years and so for the past month the two had planned their trip out down to the smallest detail. They had left Mana at the palace with a cover story to keep their parents from worrying about them, 'we're at the temple praying.' was the story and it was one they knew would hold up, unless there was an emergency and their parents actually went there to find them, because if that was the case they were in deep trouble.

The two wandered around for about an hour until someone bumped into Atemu dislodging the hood he had been wearing all day. Atemu apologized to the man before walking off again. However, before he made it too far he was roughly grabbed and pulled into an ally.

"Well, well look what I've got here, the crowned Prince of Khemet." The person who had grabbed him said with a sneer.

"Oh, that's great Bakura, why don't we send him back home in pieces, you know as payback to the Pharaoh for the unfair taxing...as well as the raider attack on our town last week that he did nothing about." Another voice said.

The boy, who Atemu now knew was Bakura, appeared to contemplate the idea. "Marik, you know I think that's the first good idea you've ever had." Bakura said after a moment. Atemu felt someone press a dagger to his throat. But before the two could do anything Seth came into the ally and distracted them enough for Atemu to run. Though, he didn't get to far when a dagger pierced his right shoulder. Atemu closed his eyes and blasted the two boy's off their feet before rushing out of the ally and back to the palace with Seth on his heels.

-End Flashback-

Atemu sighed, he had never told Yugi about that, in fact the only people alive who knew about it were Seth and Mana. But, that was one of the reason's he was so strict with Yugi in the first place, especially seeing as how he was the only family he had left. 'He'll understand someday.'

A/N: and I'll call that a chapter...the next part will continue with Yugi and Atemu having another argument and the ambassador...and Yami'll make another appearance...this time allowing for his character to be there on a more permanent basis. Please as always read and review...and don't complain about how Yugi's being really OOC...i need him to be a little bit, and he'll in later chapters, once Yami's around him more be a bit more in character.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Chapter 2

Yugi was glaring at the ceiling when Seth came to bring him to dinner. Yugi angrily shouted, "I'm not hungry."

Seth sighed, "Prince Yugi, you must eat and we both know you'll end up there one way or another, either you can come with me willingly or your father drags you down to dinner. But either way I see it you end up eating dinner." Seth said.

Yugi didn't say anything, nor did he move from his spot on the bed. Seth sighed once again, "Fine, but don't complain about your father being in a foul mood because you and I both know you're intentionally doing this to tick him off." Seth said as he walked away. 'Great, just what I want to do, inform the Pharaoh that his son refuses to come down to dinner, oh that will put him in a wonderful mood.' Seth thought as he made his way to the banquet hall. Seth paused for a moment before entering the banquet hall trying to figure out the best way to phrase, 'Prince Yugi refuses to come down to dinner my Pharaoh.'

After a few moments of hesitation Seth pushed open the door and walked into the room. "Seth, where in Ra's name is my son? I sent you to bring him down to dinner." Atemu said somewhat testily.

"My Pharaoh, I went to bring Prince Yugi down to dinner as you instructed, but he refused, stating that he wasn't hungry." Seth said with a bow.

Atemu closed his eyes for a moment before rising to his feet and silently walking out of the room. Atemu walked up to Yugi's room and threw open the doors, making them harshly smack into the walls and Yugi jump. Yugi glanced at his father and could see that he was positively seething. "Yugi, it is time for dinner, now lets go." Atemu said with a forced calmness in his voice. Yugi just looked at his father for another moment before looking back at the ceiling.

"I'm not hungry father." Yugi said, though his stomach chose that moment to loudly voice its disagreement. Atemu sighed and Yugi couldn't help but smirk, sometimes messing with his father could be very entertaining.

"Yugi, you have five seconds to get off that bed and come down to dinner, and don't give me any of that crap about not being hungry, or..."Atemu let the threat hang.

Yugi turned his gaze away from the ceiling to glare at his father, "Or you'll what? Hit me again? Oh yes, that'll teach me." Yugi said hotly and once again smirked when he saw his father clench his hands into fists.

"You know what Yugi? If you insist on being this way, go ahead and starve. And when I say that I mean it, you'll get nothing until you do as I say...you won't be able to send a servant to fetch you something later because you missed a meal or two because your being stubborn. So you can either come with me now or go without." Atemu snapped.

Yugi glared at Atemu another moment before getting up off his bed and heading towards the door, and it was at that moment that inspiration struck, he could slip away while they were heading down to dinner. Unfortunately, Yugi knew that tonight wouldn't be the night he'd have to wait until someone other than his father came and got him. Atemu grabbed Yugi's wrist before turning and walking towards the banquet hall.

//What you don't trust me enough to walk down the hall.// Yugi mentally snapped. Yugi felt Atemu tighten his grip on Yugi's wrist.

/Yugi shut your damn mouth. I swear that if you mouth off to me one more time tonight you will be sorry./

Yugi glared at his father's back before sticking his tongue out, but had wisely decided that he shouldn't push things anymore. The two reached the banquet hall and ate in a tense silence, once Yugi and Atemu finished Atemu escorted Yugi back to his room.

"I'll come and get you for breakfast tomorrow morning. Then you'll be in the throne room with me while the ambassador is here, and you will be on your best behavior. I will not have you embarrassing me." Atemu said. Yugi rolled his eyes in response. Atemu glared at Yugi for a second but opted not to comment on his son's rude behavior, he really didn't feel like arguing with Yugi again. Atemu gave Yugi a hug and said a curt "good-night" before walking out the door.

Yugi glanced at the door for another minute before changing and going to bed. Despite how Yugi acted he not only loved his father but he also looked up to him, he was a great Pharaoh...one of the best. However, that didn't change the fact that his overbearing and overprotective attitude grated on Yugi's last nerve. 'I'm not a defenseless child dammit.'

Yugi awoke the next morning to his father gently shaking him. Yugi groaned and rolled back over in an attempt to go back to sleep. "Yugi, come on its time to get up." Atemu said. Yugi just groaned and mumbled "go away."

Atemu sighed but this time more out of amusement than anything else, Yugi wasn't a morning person and if he had it his way he wouldn't get up til noon. "Well then you leave me no choice Yugi." Atemu said, which was Yugi's only warning before Atemu began to tickle him.

Yugi began laughing hysterically as he tried to squirm out of his father's reach. "Okay, okay I give. I give." Yugi said as he laughed.

Atemu smirked, "I can't hear you Yugi." Atemu said teasingly. Yugi continued to laugh to a point that his sides were beginning to ache. Atemu sensing Yugi's pain ceased tickling him and let his son catch his breath.

Yugi pouted slightly as he mumbled, "Why do you always do that?"

Atemu chuckled, "Because that is the only effective method I've found to waking you up. However, if you would prefer it I could dump water on you the next time." Atemu said.

"No, no what your doing now is fine." Yugi said quickly.

"Well, what are you waiting for Yugi? Get up so we can go down to breakfast. I can't keep the ambassador waiting." Atemu said.

"But father, I don't want to meet with the ambassador, its boring." Yugi whined.

Atemu chuckled, "Believe me Yugi, I know that. However, I don't have a choice in the matter, but how about this you come with me and listen to the ambassador with no complaints and you won't have to do lessons with Shada later today." Atemu said.

Yugi smiled brightly, "You've got yourself a deal." Yugi said before climbing out of bed and getting ready.

The two walked down to breakfast and then headed to the throne room. Yugi listened to the ambassador talk about how wonderful Khemet was, how powerful a nation with a brilliant ruler, blah blah blah and then mention a gift from his king as a peace offering in the hopes of maintaining the peace between the two kingdoms.

//Father, how can you listen to all this and not fall asleep? Or at the very least resist the urge not to have the guys mouth sewn shut.//

/I don't know, its an acquired skill./

After what to Yugi seemed like an eternity, though in reality was only 2 hours the ambassador left. Yugi stood up and stretched. "May I go father?" Yugi asked.

"You may leave in a minute, there are some criminals that I need to sentence, after I finish with that then you can go." Atemu said.

Yugi nodded and sank back into his chair. The throne room doors opened and the guards dragged in a boy with tri-color hair...Yugi froze, he recognized the boy as Yami. 'What's Yami doing here?' Yugi thought to himself. Once the guards dragged Yami to the center of the room he was roughly thrown to the ground.

"What is his crime?" Atemu asked.

"My Pharaoh, this boy is accused of robbery of..."the guard stated only to have Yami cut him off.

"I didn't steal anything...I swear to Ra I didn't my Pharaoh." Yugi could see the genuine fear in Yami's eyes and in his gut he just KNEW that Yami was telling the truth. The guard rose a hand to hit Yami only to freeze when Yugi got to his feet and shouted, "Don't you dare touch him."

Atemu cast Yugi a curious glance. Yugi turned his attention away from Yami and said, //father, please don't punish him. He's innocent...I just know he is.//

/Yugi, I can't exactly let him go, he wasn't arrested with no reason./

//Then what about assigning him as a servant...he can be my personal servant as punishment if you insist on punishing him. Please father, I'll do whatever you want just please do this for me.//

/(sigh) Fine Yugi, but you give me any trouble and he'll be removed from your possession./

//Deal//

"Young man for the crime you have committed you are hereby sentenced to being my son's personal servant. You will do whatever it is that he tells you to." Atemu stated.

Yami glanced at Yugi as Atemu sentenced him and saw Yugi smile slightly.

"Take him to Isis and have him bathed and given his uniform, and inform her that after he is ready he is to be taken to my son's chambers." Atemu said.

"Yes Pharaoh." the guards said before bowing and dragging Yami out of the room.

After they were gone Atemu turned to Yugi, "Might I ask why you did that Yugi?"

"Father, yesterday while I was in town I met Yami, and we became friends...anyway I just knew that he was innocent I could see it in his eyes." Yugi said.

Atemu studied Yugi's face while he spoke and after a few moments of silence a knowing smirk appeared on his face, "You like that boy, don't you?" Atemu said teasingly and he began to chuckle slightly when he saw Yugi blush.

"Daaad." Yugi whined as he attempted to get rid of his blush, though he did not deny his father's accusation.

"Its fine Yugi, I don't have a problem with you liking this boy, but I will say this I expect you to behave yourself and do not abuse your position…"Atemu began.

Yugi blushed scarlet before saying, "I would never…"

Atemu just smiled, "I'd like to think that, but I had to be sure." Atemu said before he stood up and stretched, he glanced over at Yugi and said, "Well come one, you've got to be getting back to your chambers so that you can tell your slave what his duties are…besides, you and I haven't had any time together for a while and since I'm done for the day I figured we could spend this afternoon together."

Yugi nodded and asked, "Can we go swimming? Its really hot out today."

Atemu smiled, "Sure we can Yugi, but first we've got to deal with your slave." Atemu said.

"Servant." Yugi mumbled.

"Technically he's a slave since he didn't enter your service willingly." Atemu said.

Yugi rolled his eyes, why did his father always have to be that way? The two made their way out of the throne room and into Yugi's room. Yami was already in there when they arrived and he immediately bowed to the two.

"You may stand." Atemu said. Yami immediately got to his feet, though he kept his eyes averted. "Your duties slave will be to ensure that my sons' chambers and the adjoining rooms are kept clean. You will need to be with my son at all times unless you are specifically told otherwise by either Yugi or myself. We are the only people who you are to take orders from and the only ones who will be able to punish you, though I will only do so if I see you do something you shouldn't and my son chooses to do nothing." Atemu stated sharply.

"Yes my Pharaoh." Yami said.

Atemu nodded then turned to Yugi, "Go and get your things ready and I'll meet you by the pool." Atemu said before he turned and left.

Once Atemu was gone Yugi turned to Yami and said, "You can look at me Yami and relax. You don't have to be so tense." Once Yugi had said those words Yami relaxed slightly and looked at Yugi. Yugi smiled slightly, "Sorry about my father, he tends to be really uptight around people. Anyway, you can ignore most of what he said. Don't worry about keeping the rooms clean, though you will have to follow me around, I won't give you orders if I can avoid it." Yugi said.

Yami blinked and said, "But Pri…"

Yugi immediately cut him off, "Please, just call me Yugi. I hate it when people call me Prince." Yugi said.

Yami looked shocked by that but continued, "But Yugi, what's the point of me being your slave if you don't wish for me to do anything?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled, "Yami, I know you didn't do what you were accused of and this was the closest to getting you out of trouble I was able to manage. However, if you really have a problem with the situation I'll, when my Father's in a good mood, get him to release you." Yugi said.

Yami smiled and said, "Nah, that's okay, I don't mind. This is a lot better than losing a hand or being sentenced to hard labor for the next five years."

Yugi sat down on the edge of his bed and patted the spot next to him indicating for Yami to join him. Yami sat down beside Yugi. "Say, Yami if you don't mind me asking, what did happen to get you arrested anyway?" Yugi asked.

Yami smiled, "I figured you'd ask me that, however that is an explanation best left for another time since your father said that he wanted you to meet him by the pool, he's probably waiting for you."

Yugi paled slightly before he jumped to his feet and running into the bathing chambers and grabbing a towel. He quickly stripped of all his jewelry minus his crown and changed into a shenti of his. He then ran out of the bathing chambers and said, "Come on Yami, we've got to go." Before he ran out of the room. Yami right on his heels.

The two made it to the pool and saw that Atemu was relaxing by the pool side. "I was beginning to wonder where you were Yugi." Atemu said.

Yugi smiled slightly before tossing his towel on the floor and slipping off his Shenti, after Yami had turned around that is, and climbing into the water.

Yami since he had nothing else to do just sat down figuring that they'd be here for awhile.

While Yugi and Atemu were swimming around, Yugi once again saw the scar on his father's back by his right shoulder blade. He had finally decided to ask how he had gotten it, since he had always wondered. "Hey dad, can I ask you something?" Yugi asked.

"I suppose you can, why what is it?" Atemu responded.

"How'd you get that scar on your back, the one by your shoulder blade?" Yugi asked.

Atemu sighed and said, "I got that when I was young and foolish. Seth and I had snuck out of the palace and while we were in town I ended up being held at dagger point. Seth distracted them enough for me to get away. However, the white haired bastard, Bakura was his name, threw the dagger at me while I was leaving and that's where it struck. Quite frankly I was lucky to get out of that situation alive. Why do you ask Yugi?"

"No reason really, I had always wondered how you got that but I'd never asked before." Yugi said. Atemu nodded before he swam to the edge the edge of the pool and picked up his towel and climbed out and tied it around his waist. "Come on Yugi, its time for us to be getting out." Atemu said.

Yugi nodded and followed his father out of the pool. Atemu returned to his chambers while Yugi and Yami went back to Yugi's room. Once Yugi was dressed again he turned to Yami and said, "It's later now, so you want to tell me what happened?"

"Well, you know my friends you met yesterday, Ryou and Malik?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded. He remembered them, they seemed pretty nice. "Well, their fathers are, well thieves, anyway, they're always pressuring Ryou and Malik to follow in their footsteps. This morning Ryou, Malik and Jou apparently robbed a Jewelry stand. I walked up to them while they were running through town. Malik shoved a stolen necklace into my hands as he ran by. The shopkeeper apparently saw it in my hands and thought that I was a part of the group that robbed him so he dragged me to the guards and said I was a thief. Then I was brought before your father and you know the rest." Yami said.

Yugi looked at Yami in shock, "How could your friends do that to you Yami?"

Yami just shrugged. The two sat in silence until Yugi suddenly leaned closer to Yami. Yami realized what Yugi was trying to do and leaned in as well until their lips met . Yami pressed his tongue against Yugi's lips, begging for entrance. Yugi opened his mouth and let Yami explore. Yami leaned closer to Yugi which made Yugi lean back until Yami was lying on top of Yugi on his bed. The two broke only when the need for air became apparent.

"I can take it you like me as much as I like you." Yugi said a huge smile on his face.

"I wouldn't have kissed you otherwise Yugi." Yami said with a smirk before he leaned down and captured Yugi's lips with his own again.

One thing led to another and their kisses became more heated, hands began to wander, clothes became a thing of the past and the two were lost to passion.

A/N: Alright this is the chapter. I know that the beginning part sounds familiar but the rest was all different. So, please read and review. Next chapter things begin to get interesting since Yugi and Yami now have to hide what is going on between them from Atemu, or try to at least. Also, Yami reveals to Yugi some information about the people who attacked Atemu all those years ago. If anything is unclear or you have any suggestions for this please feel free to let me know and I'll take them into account.


End file.
